Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for energized fluid nozzles, particularly nozzles related to splash pads and play areas.
Description of the Related Art
While some related products exist, there is a need for improved systems and methods of liquid nozzles for splash pads, including nozzles that have energy-emitting devices.